1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polymer, an organic layer composition including the polymer, an organic layer manufactured using the organic layer composition, and a method of forming a pattern using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high integration design in accordance with down-sizing (miniaturization) and complexity of an electronic device has accelerated development of more advanced materials and related processes. new patterning materials and technique are also desirable for lithography using a conventional photoresist.